


Save The Hero

by rilakumabear



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilakumabear/pseuds/rilakumabear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who's there to save the hero, after he saves the world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save The Hero

-

Technically, Yunho never asked to be the leader. Those at the company had their eyes on Jaejoong, the oldest, but not necessarily the wisest. Yunho found the boy crying after practice once, whispering  _They don’t think I’m good enough. They’re right. What if they spilt us up because of it?_

Yunho says nothing, but hugs the skinny boy closer, thinking hard. Yoochun and Junsu were clearly out, the two best friends more focused on goofing around. He didn’t want either of them to be robbed of what innocence they had left behind to lead a group through countless interviews and press conferences, to shoulder the blame and responsibility of four other people. And Changmin... Although the youngest of them all, he was also surprisingly mature. Yunho thinks it’s because he has two younger sisters, just like he himself has a younger sister too.

But he was the _maknae_ , designated to carry the cute image, and besides, who’d ever heard of the youngest team member to be a leader?

No, really, the only option was to put himself forward. 

A week later, they’re called to the office. Lee Soo Man announces that Yunho will be the leader and they will prepare for their debut in two months. 

Yoochun and Junsu whoop in delight, clapping him on the back, and immediately start chattering about the dream they’ve all chased for so long, that’s finally coming true. Jaejoong breathes out a sigh of relief, and raises an eyebrow at him in question. When Yunho answers with just a shrug- _Well, what can you do about it?-_ Jaejoong finally smiles. Looking away to hide his own smile, Yunho finds himself facing their youngest. Changmin isn’t talking excitedly with the others, he isn’t really doing anything. He just looks at Yunho, his hyung and now, leader.

Yunho thinks his face looks a little sad.

“Hyung,” Changmin starts hesitantly.

 “This is it, Changmin-ah, we’re really going to debut!” Yunho replies. He makes sure to smile wide, and reaches out to pull the youngest boy into a close hug.

 _I know what you did, hyung. It was really brave of you,_ Changmin whispers.

Yunho pretends not to hear.

*

The years pass quickly, in a blur of flashing cameras and screaming fangirls. Sometimes it gets too much, especially when they return home to find that their underwear drawers have been ransacked, and used sanitary towels have been placed on their pillows. But, Yunho reminds himself as he comforts the other members, this is what I signed up for. 

He never thought anyone would want to _kill_ him, though. 

No one ever likes to go to a hospital. And although he’s had more than his fair share of hospital visits, it appears that it’s never easy to open your eyes and realise you’re breathing through a tube.

His family and bandmates are huddled around him in hushed silence.

“Yunho,” his mother says, squeezing his hand. “Sweetie. You’re in the hospital. Do you remember what happened?”

It takes a while, but eventually Yunho remembers a half full bottle of orange juice pushed into his hand by someone he’d thought was a staff member, and gulping it down before realising that juice wasn’t supposed to make the walls of your throat stick together. He remembers the panic, the helplessness, the fear. He remembers someone- Changmin?- hurrying towards him asking _Hyung, what’s wrong, you look sick_ , and the bottle of juice falling from his hands. After that, there’s a blur of trying to throw it up, then his manager screaming for people to _get the fuck out of the way, just let the paramedics through-_

And here he is. 

It hurts to try and talk, so Yunho just nods, squeezing his mother’s hand back. Her eyes, already red and puffy, begin to well up again, and his father leads her out of the room, gently consoling his wife. Jihye, his beloved sister, chokes out a _get well soon, oppa,_ before taking after their parents.

His bandmates remain, shuffling on their feet, uncertain. Yunho gestures for them to come closer, and they do, obedient and loyal as ever.

“I don’t want to press charges,” Yunho rasps. His voice is alien. They all react the way he had expected- with shock and disbelief.

“Yunho,” Jaejoong begins slowly, “She tried to  _kill_ you. You can’t let her get away with that!”

“Don’t make a decision now,” Yoochun pleads. “Just rest first, hyung.”

The next morning, he hears from the nurses that she’s turned herself in. Yunho asks to meet her, and she shuffles into his hospital room, head hanging in shame. She cries and apologises, saying things like _, I know I shouldn’t have done it. But I got so angry seeing you smile like that, whilst I had nothing. I’m sorry oppa, I’m so sorry_ .

Later, Junsu sneaks into his room after visiting hours, and squeezes himself into Yunho’s bed.

“Hyung, I’ve known you longest, right?” he whispers in the dark. “So I know you well. I’m begging you; please don’t let her get away with this.”

Later, when Junsu’s fallen asleep, Changmin is the next to slip inside.

“I’ve already made up my mind.” Yunho says before the maknae can get a word out. “I’m not pressing charges.”

Changmin doesn’t protest though, just takes the seat beside the bed and reaches for his hand. “If you feel that’s the right thing to do,” he murmurs quietly, dropping his head onto his stomach. Yunho gazes at Changmin’s face, somber and hurting in the dark.

“Changmin-ah,” he breathes, brushing his fingertips over the younger boy’s face. “I was so scared.” He’s not sure why he says it. But it feels good to finally confess something he hasn’t even admitted to himself.

“It’s okay to be scared, hyung. You’re only human.”

“She was the same age as my sister,” Yunho tries to explain. Changmin squeezes his hand, looks up at him through his long hair.

“I understand,” he says, voice low so as not to waken Junsu.

It’s all Yunho needs to hear.

*

There’s a famous saying out there, that  _what goes up must come down_ , and when they do come down, it’s a long fall.

They’re at their highest peak yet, with Tokyo Dome concerts and their fanbase bigger than it’s ever been before. Yunho implores with the three, cajoling and sweet-talking and even begging. But it’s no use- they’re trapped here like this, unhappy and restricted, and who is Yunho to tell them to stay behind to remain miserable? So he tells them to go, hugging them close and making them promise to be brave. He turns to Changmin, but the youngest refuses to look at him, shaking with quiet fury.

“You’re not going?” Yunho asks, wondering if he even wants to hear the answer.

“No,” Changmin snaps. “If I leave, who’s going to look after you?”

The poison incident had been bad, but at least they were all together. Yunho spends most of the year drunk on cheap soju, riding the subway lines at all the early hours in the morning with no destination in mind. At first, Changmin tries to reach out to him, but they’re both too hurt and being together only serves as a reminder of the empty spaces on their right. He finds out later through Kyuhyun that the youngest has been spending his time at the gym. When he meets up with Changmin afterwards, the youngest member is barely recognisable, his arms rippling with muscle, shoulders broad and abs so defined he can see their outline through the thin cotton shirt.

“You used to be so skinny,” Yunho murmurs, as Changmin prepares them tea in their new, two bedroom apartment. The tea leaves clatter quietly against the bottom of the cups, unfurling slowly as hot water is added. Yunho is mesmerised, thinking that he feels sorry for them. After all, he knows exactly what it’s like to be so wrapped up defensively you look indestructible, only to have another force pull you apart, and taking all you have until you’re limp and useless, floating on nothing.

“Hyung,” Changmin starts, pushing the tea towards him. “This has got to stop.”

“You used to be so small I could wrap you in my arms and you’d disappear from sight,” Yunho continues. “I think it’s the other way round now.”

“Look, I said I would stay and look after you. And I didn’t. So, for that- hyung, I’m sorry. But I promise, I’ll never leave you again. I swear,” Changmin whispers, clutching his cup. Yunho stares into his own, watching the water draw out every essence of the tea leaves.

“You shouldn’t have stayed for me,” he replies instead.

“Why else would I stay?” Changmin says quietly.

It’s not a confession, it’s not a declaration. It’s just the truth.

*

When it’s decided that they’ll be making a comeback as a duo, Yunho isn’t sure how to react. He’s stunned at first, then thankful. Eventually, he snaps out of it and tries to gather his strength.

“Save it,” Changmin murmurs, not looking at him. “It’s only me.”

Right.

They’re barely given any time to respond when suddenly they’re scheduled for meetings with stylists, music producers, and video directors. It’s achingly familiar, yet frighteningly new, and all the while, Changmin nudges him forward or carefully holds him back. It’s not glaringly obvious to anyone, unless they wanted to look hard enough, but Yunho is grateful all the same. He doesn’t express his thanks, nor does Changmin demand anything in return, but the small touches and quiet prompts are enough to keep him on track, until he remembers how he’s supposed to do things again.

It’s inevitably different now, with just the two of them, and Yunho can’t help but imagine how things would turn out with three more people added to the mix. It’d be a less serious atmosphere, that’s for sure. But then again, they get through their schedules much more quickly now, and Yunho flounders internally for a while, at a loss with only one person to lead.

The dynamics have changed, too. No longer are there five to balance out each other, but there’s him, and there’s Changmin. He doesn’t mind though, grateful for the younger man’s presence to keep him grounded. He’s not used to the attention they receive, so used to playing things up with Jaejoong to keep mouths talking. It’s perhaps a little awkward at first, when photographers ask them to stand closer or lean towards each other, but Changmin just tugs him closer, patting his lower back in reassurance.

Yunho’s not entirely sure when, but something changes between them too. Before, they were the background couple, the pairing that no one really paid attention too. And now, they’re forced into the limelight, with every move scrutinised by anyone who gives a damn- the company, the fans and the haters who all wait with bated breath to see one of them stumble. It’s times like this when Yunho tucks his head a little closer than necessary, and Changmin pulls him even closer, and tells him without words that _It’s okay, hyung, I’m here._

Then all at once, or perhaps it was a gradual build-up, Yunho realises that Changmin isn’t a boy anymore. He’ll always be the youngest, but somehow he’s gone from being a dongsaeng to best friend on equal footing, and there are even times when Yunho feels like he’s gained some weird mixture of protective older brother and nagging wife. Still, it doesn’t really bother him, as much as he likes to gleefully tell the world how much of a wife Changmin can be. The younger man just rolls his eyes and scowls at him, threatening to leave their apartment.

At the photo shoot for their album cover, Changmin’s instructed to [sit close to Yunho, nuzzling close](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-j-q2SUMDkRo/TZCRWVboQtI/AAAAAAAAByU/ogDAlgFdG3s/s1600/b_10.jpg). He brings his mouth close to Yunho’s ear.

“Hyung, are you okay?”

Yunho glances at the younger man, traces the outline of his lips with his eyes. “Your breathing is distracting,” he grumbles, and Changmin laughs, throwing back his head before bringing his chin to rest on Yunho’s shoulders again. 

“You know you love it,” the younger member breathes. Yunho suppresses a shiver.

It becomes a balance of sorts, a delicate state of equilibrium that’s taken them years to figure out. They’re both on opposite ends of the spectrum, so fucking different that they just fit together perfectly. The Homin couple rises in popularity, and though Yunho is glad, they both act like they don’t know anything about it. There’s no need to make things awkward, after all.

“Stand closer,” the photographer instructs, and Yunho wonders how this is even possible, considering how Changmin’s chest is already pressed against his back. He hears a faint huff of frustration from the younger man, and nudges his elbow back in sympathy. They’ve already been through meetings describing their jacket album covers, and as far as Yunho knows, this pose is  [supposed to be a close up of their faces](https://encrypted-tbn1.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTVFcXWG244LyluK2m4PHkjgJaDyK3g8r9Fd7RiosoS6LpFCPSTmg) , so technically speaking there’s no need for their bodies to be so close.

“Changmin-sshi, please bring your body forward towards Yunho-sshi,” the photographer drawls. “And both of you, loosen up a little, this photo is supposed to look tranquil.”

Yunho can almost hear the sound of Changmin grinding his teeth together, and whisper to him, “Sorry, Min-ah, it’ll be over soon. Then you won’t need to touch my disgusting body again!”

The lame joke was supposed to break the tension a little, but Changmin just snarls in response, “It’s not that, hyung.”

Suddenly, the younger man presses forward, pushing his hips forward, and it’s then that Yunho realises exactly what’s going on. The younger man is hard, almost painfully so, lightly rubbing his length against the dip between Yunho’s ass. His own dick twitches in reaction, but he’s too shocked to really be fully aroused, thankfully. He’s barely aware of the photographer making approving gestures, too focused on the way Changmin’s breaths land hot on his neck.

"Now  [face each other, and place your chin on each other’s shoulder](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/_yCGsUZol_rg/TTp8jrxuuWI/AAAAAAAAB-E/MKcBFPeNhqQ/s1600/dbsk.jpg) ,” the photographer says, and Yunho wants to die. He thinks about asking for a quick break, but Changmin spins him around and pulls him in close.

Their hips touch.

Yunho almost groans out loud, but manages to keep it back. He can’t do this, not here- with so many people-

He flushes as he feels the heat pool in his groin, erection thickening and brushing ever so slightly against Changmin’s.

The shoot comes to a close, and Changmin pulls away quickly, leaving Yunho feeling cold.

Things change after that.

*

“Son of a bitch didn’t even connect the fucking wires properly,” Changmin snarls, pulling the mic pack off angrily. “It wasn’t even the rehearsal! Even a _child_ would have noticed.”

“It’s too late to fret now,” Yunho says calmly, keeping his voice soft and soothing, if not for Changmin, then for the terrified staff members scuttling around them.

“It’s our first comeback as a duo, hyung,” Changmin replies coolly. “Need I remind you how important this is?”

“I know as well as you do,” Yunho says, a spike of anger creeping into his voice. “But there’s no point in getting angry about it now, it’s done.”

“If that idiot had checked the mic properly like he’s _paid_ to do, then this wouldn’t have happened!” Changmin tugs off the cape from his stage costume and tosses it onto the back of a chair.

“Don’t raise your voice at me,” Yunho gazes at him evenly. “Even if you’re angry, you shouldn’t let that spill out onto the performance. Did you realise you almost shoved me off the stage at one point?”

Changmin shrugs. “That’s part of the choreography.”

“We’re supposed to _pretend_ to fight,” Yunho snaps, annoyed. It’s bad enough being pushed around by the younger man during dance rehearsal, but on a live stage, in front of thousands of viewers, is almost too much for his pride to handle. The few remaining staff members seem to sense a brewing storm, making some excuse about safety pins and quickly exit the room, leaving them alone. The sound of their heaving breathing seems too loud in the small room. For the hundredth time, Yunho can’t help but wonder what would happen if any of the other three were here. Surely, one of them would step in, calm them both, play the role of peacemaker. But they’re not here, and Yunho knows both of them are too stubborn to back down quickly.

“Don’t,” Changmin says, voice low.

“Don’t what,” Yunho says. Changmin’s eyes flash darkly.

“Don’t think about _them_ ,” he says, long legs suddenly eating up the distance between them. “Don’t think about them when _I’m_ here, right in front of you.”

Yunho stumbles backwards until he hits the wall, adrenaline from being on stage still pumping through his veins. “Wh-what are you doing!”

They’re close, close enough for Yunho to make out every individual bead of sweat gathering on Changmin’s face, to smell the musky scent of the other man. Close enough to still see the uncertainty in his eyes.

“Don’t tell me you’ve never thought about this before,” Changmin breathes, grabbing at Yunho wrists and pinning him to the wall.

“I-” Yunho starts, but his mind has blanked. All he can think about is that time at the photoshoot when Changmin had pressed so close, just like now. Except this time, Yunho’s more than a little aroused, dick swelling beneath his stage costume, and a long moan is drawn from his lips.

The sound is swallowed by Changmin’s mouth, and Yunho gasps as the younger man grinds against him, and it’s hot, ridiculously so. They kiss with a frenzied passion, Yunho gripping the back of Changmin’s head to bring him closer,  _closer_ \- Changmin snarls and pushes at him; they both moan.

It should be weird to kiss your best friend, but Yunho finds that it’s not. If anything- it feels _right_. He sighs as Changmin cradles his face, sucking lightly at the pout of his lips, and tips his head back for better access.

“Someone will come in,” he manages to say between the lips of the other man.

“I don’t give a fuck,” Changmin replies, biting down on Yunho’s lower lip. But his kisses slow to a stop, and they both breathe heavily, eyes wide.

The line has been crossed, and there’s no going back. 

*

They fall into a relationship, as awkwardly and as unsure as their friendship began.

Yunho finds a new strength in Changmin, when the days are long and overwhelming. Sometimes, it’s just the thought of being able to go home and lose himself in the other man that keeps him going.

The first time they make love is almost disastrous.

Sprawled naked across Changmin’s bed, Yunho isn’t entirely sure when or how they both lost their clothes, but the younger man is reaching for a pack of condoms and a bottle of lube, when Yunho manages to breathe out, “Changmin, Changminnie. I haven’t- I mean, I don’t know how-”

“It’s okay,” Changmin whispers. “I did some research.”

“You and your porn addiction,” Yunho grumbles and Changmin grins lopsidedly. He allows the younger man to lay him out on the bed, lifting his legs onto Changmin’s shoulders, gasping when the younger man gently slips an oil-slicked finger into his passage. It’s weird, it’s different, and Yunho wants to tell him to pull out, but then Changmin crooks his finger just so, searching-

“Oh, God,” Yunho moans, squeezing his eyes shut. “Changmin- right there-”

The younger man moans, rubbing his dick with his free hand, and slowly works more fingers into Yunho, who’s boneless against the soft mattress, sweat-dampened hair sticking to his forehead.

All of a sudden, Changmin pulls his fingers out, Yunho whimpering at the loss, but then he hears the snap of latex, and spreads his legs further.

“Yunho, Yunho-hyung,” Changmin breathes, pushing the tip of his cock against Yunho. “Let me in.”

They join together, not seamlessly, but slowly, in staggered steps until the younger man is fully sheathed. Yunho gasps, so full he could burst, and Changmin rocks his hips gently, searching again for the small bundle of nerves that’ll make him see stars.

They spend the night like that, sweaty and exploring the other man’s body, and Yunho finds himself reaching delirious heights of pleasure he’d never thought possible before.

In the aftermath, they lay panting, bed sheets kicked to the floor. Yunho rolls to his side and tucks himself between Changmin’s arms, their bellies rubbed warm with seed.

Yunho’s never slept so well in his life.

*

The first time they _really_ fight, is on a plane to LA, on route for the SM Town concert. The lights are switched off and it’s when most of their label mates are sleeping that Yunho chooses to ask the younger man where they’re headed.

“LA, duh,” Changmin mutters.

“I meant-”

“I know what you meant.”

There’s a silence, then Yunho cautiously reaches out beneath the bundle of blankets covering them, taking Changmin’s hand in his. “I just want to know where this... this thing, between us, is going.”

Changmin takes a while to reply. “Does it have to go anywhere?”

Yunho pulls his hand back, stung. “I never go into a relationship just to play around,” he confesses.

_I want us to have more._

“This is different and you know it,” Changmin hisses. “We’re both men, we live and work together. If anything happens, then what? Our careers- or lives will be over. And think about our families-”

“You think I haven’t considered that before?” Yunho shoots back, keeping his voice low. He pauses to draw in a slow breath. “Changmin-ah,” he tries again. “All I know is that I want to be with you.”

“You’re delusional,” Changmin says. He doesn’t bother to keep his voice down, and Yunho notices Luna, two seats away, stirring in her sleep.

“For fuck’s sake, you’re the one who started this whole thing,” Yunho accuses the younger man, as if he’s had no say in it at all. He can see Luna jerking awake, trepidation in her eyes.

“There’s no future for the two of us,” Changmin snaps. “Just accept it and leave me the fuck alone.”

There’s an awkward silence, in which everyone around them is awake and pretending not to hear, then Yunho gets up and takes the seat besides Donghae, four rows ahead. Donghae says nothing, just passes a blanket over. Yunho counts the minutes, waiting for the younger man to come over and lead him back to their seats, but Changmin doesn’t move.

It’s a long plane ride.

*

“Hyung, I’m sorry,” Changmin blurts out. Yunho blinks at the younger man standing in the doorway of his hotel room. It’s 3.36am, and Yunho is half asleep. The smell of alcohol is heavy in the air, rolling off the younger man in waves.

“You’re drunk,” he mutters, starting to close the door. “Talk to me in the morning.”

“No, wait-” Changmin interrupts, sticking his foot out so Yunho can’t shut him out. “I need to tell you something.”

“Forget it.”

Changmin pushes into the room, the door swinging shut behind him with a definite click. “No, I really need to talk to you.”

“What is it?” Yunho snaps, the stress and sleep-deprivation getting to him. “What’s so important that you can’t wait until the morning? You want to talk about the fact that you don’t want us to have a future? You want to talk about this stupid  _relationship_ we have to hide?”

“We love each other,” Changmin whispers.

“Yeah, we do,” Yunho replies. “But now we’re  _in_ love, aren’t we?”

There’s a pause, then Changmin straightens up, eyes flashing with determination.

“Hyung. Look, I- I want to be with you too. Forever, if I can have it. I was just scared before- when I think about how dangerous this could get- if anyone finds out-”

“They won’t,” Yunho says, knowing it’s something he simply can’t guarantee.

“But I want to take the risk.” Changmin may be taller and older than when they’d first met, but Yunho reckons he can still see the vulnerable, young boy he once was.

_Me too,_ Yunho wants to say, but words fail him, and instead he pulls the other man towards him, falling back to the bed. Changmin stumbles over the effects of the alcohol, so Yunho lays him down gently, peppering his face with small kisses. Changmin mewls and lifts his hips, the invitation blatant.

“Let me make love to you,” the younger man slurs.

“Maybe next time,” Yunho murmurs, tugging Changmin’s’ jeans down. “You can’t even walk properly, let alone hit bullseye.”

Maybe Changmin is about to comeback with a witty retort, but his response is shattered when Yunho swallows him whole. He remembers a time when he didn’t really like the idea of giving a blowjob, but he realises that, to make Changmin moan and thrash and whimper, he’s willing to do anything. He finds that he quite likes the way Changmin is gripping his hair so hard they might be pulled out, he likes the way Changmin goes rigid for just a second, before spending himself completely, emptying all he has into Yunho’s waiting mouth. The younger man gasps and whimpers in the aftershocks of his orgasm, Yunho gently sucking out every last drop of seed.

It’s not the most innocent of gestures, but nevertheless, Yunho hopes the younger man will find his  _Thank you, I love you_ in the hollows of his cheeks or the pout of his lips.

They wake up entangled in each other like vines.

*

The plane journey back to Korea is much less dramatic than en route to LA. Various members of Super Junior, having detected their reconciliation, crack jokes and tease them, and the girls of their label smile in relief.

They sit together once again, blankets draped over their bodies, waiting for the lights to dim and the people around them to fall asleep.

“I love you,” Changmin starts. “But you always knew that, didn’t you? I stayed behind for you. And you might think I’m being needlessly selfless, but it was for me as much as it was for you.”

“I don’t understand,” Yunho murmurs. Changmin sighs, not in frustration, but in content.

“You’re always so strong, Yunho. You’ve always been the leader, my trustworthy hyung. I always felt like I was useless, that there was nothing I could contribute. But when you needed someone, I could be there. I could be the one you can rely on, no matter what. And I like that. I  _want_ to be the one you can always come back to.”

And like that, Yunho understands. They’re so different, yet so similar, how could he have not seen this coming? Best friends, lovers, partners. There’s no need to label it, because Changmin has Yunho and Yunho has Changmin. It’s just like that.

“You’re my home, Changminnie,” Yunho whispers.

Their hands, hidden from view, link together, as easy and as natural as breathing.

-


End file.
